Rainmaker
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Une petite songfic sous forme de lettre d'un personnage à un autre... Pis venez voir !


Une petite songfic Naruto, la chanson et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Naruto, 

J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Konoha dernièrement, et ça m'a fait penser aux quelques fois où nos chemins se sont croisés. Il m'en reste des images, et cette chanson qui me poursuit partout. C'est assez confus pour moi, peut-être que tu comprendras, j'avais envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je commence par le début...

_When I was wandering in the desert  
And was searching for the truth  
I heard a choir of angels calling out my name  
I had the feeling that my life would never be the same again  
I turned my face towards the barren sun_

Le sable est mon corps et la haine était mon âme. Toute ma vie, il m'a protégé et elle a grandi. J'ai souvent pensé que j'avais été maudit dès la naissance, par un père qui ne m'aimait pas, qui n'a vu en moi qu'un moyen d'accroître sa puissance. Par sa folie, il a fait de moi un monstre que personne n'approche. Maintenant, quand j'y pense, ma vie pendant longtemps a été comme le désert. Morne, sinistre... déserte. Il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr, je pensais n'avoir besoin de personne, car le sable me protégeait, mais le regard des autres et leurs mots cruels me blessaient quand même. Le sable protège le corps, mais qu'est-ce qui protège l'âme quand personne n'est là pour nous aimer? Très vite, l'espoir se consume, et il ne reste que la haine pour alimenter un coeur d'enfant... J'ai dû grandir comme un monstre, tout seul. Au bout d'un moment, ça ne m'a plus dérangé. S'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, s'ils me rejetaient, alors tant pis pour eux. Je n'ai pas de pitié pour eux. Je n'en ai pas eu.

_And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
And the cracks in our lives like the cracks upon the ground  
They are sealed and are now washed away_

C'est alors que je t'ai rencontré. Au début, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile de plus qui se prenait pour un ninja. Remarque, je ne suis pas tombé tellement loin. Tu es un peu... enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. ce qui compte, c'est que tu es passé par les mêmes épreuves que moi. Tu connais les mêmes souffrances que moi, tu sais ce que c'est de servir de réceptacle à un monstre destructeur. Nos souffrances sont les mêmes, elles sont scellées en nous, elles font partie de nous.

_Chorus:  
You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change  
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away  
You tell me we can start the rain  
You tell me that we all can change  
You tell me we can find something to wash the tears..._

J'ai souvent rêvé de la pluie, qu'elle vienne laver nos peines, nos souffrances, nos larmes et le sang que j'ai sur les mains, afin que je puisse reprendre une vie normale, comme toi. Tu as des amis, des gens qui tiennent à toi et qui veillent sur toi parce qu'ils ont peur pour toi. Ils t'entourent de leur présence et de leur chaleur, ce que je n'ai jamais connu. Tu as de la chance de les avoir avec toi. Moi... je n'ai personne. Mais au moins tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il me manque, et je sais que je faisais fausse route. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je cherche. Et si je le trouve, peut-être que je serai un jour comme toi, entouré de gens qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je peux leur apporter.

_And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
And the cracks in the ground like the cracks are in our lives  
They are sealed and now far away_

Je ne suis pas revenu à Konoha depuis longtemps, et je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu maintenant. On m'a dit que Sasuke était parti avec Orochimaru, et que tu voulais le retrouver, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je pense que tu es parti à sa recherche, puisqu'il était ton ami. Et si ce qu'on m'a dit sur l'amitié est vrai, il l'est encore, et tu veux le sauver... Sasuke a de la chance d'avoir des amis prêts à quitter leur village pour l'aider. J'espère que tu le retrouveras avant que la marque d'Orochimaru ne l'ait entièrement possédé. Sinon, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de le faire revenir à son état normal... Mais je sais que tu arriveras. Je t'ai vu accomplir des tâches bien plus difficiles, non? Quand à moi, le village du sable a encore besoin de moi. Bizarre à dire pour quelqu'un d'aussi... sauvage que je l'étais, mais je pense que tes paroles m'ont aidé à changer, à devenir un peu plus normal. Je me suis dit que si tu pouvais vivre comme eux alors que tu es comme moi, peut-être que je pourrais aussi essayer... et je pense que c'est la plus grande victoire que j'ai remportée de ma vie. je vais continuer à suivre ton exemple. Parce que je ne suis plus seul maintenant. Kankuro et Temari me soutiennent comme ils peuvent. Les blessures qu'il y avait dans ma vie se sont refermées, comme ces fissures qu'il y a dans le sol qui disparaissent quand la pluie tombe. Dans ce cas, tu as été le faiseur de pluie.

Je te dis adieu

Sabaku no Gaara

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaah, enfin finie! Pfffff, c'est pas que je l'avais assez vue, mais je me demandais si j'allais arriver au bout sans tomber dans la guimauve. Alors la chanson Rainmaker est de Iron Maiden, elle est bien, etc, etc... et j'ai décidé de faire une songfic Gaara-Naruto à cause de "the pain that you feel the same on me". Accessoirement, je sais pas ce qui arrive à Gaara après qu'il se soit battu contre Naruto, alors j'ai un peu improvisé. Si je me suis plantée ou que vous trouvez que j'ai plongé tête la première dans le niais, un seul moyen de me le dire: review! 


End file.
